Jongin I hate you
by Maknae lines 1994
Summary: Sehun kesal karena hampir satu kelas nya pergi ke konser idolanya. Tapi Sehun tak bisa pergi dan Jongin malah ke sana tanpa mengajak nya! Sehun benci Jongin! this is KaiHun drabble [sequel inside]
1. Chapter 1

Jongin, I hate you

.

.

.

KaiHun

.

.

Warn! Typo(s), Yaoi, fluff

Disclaimer: this story based on my imagine and my grudge(?)

.

.

.

"Jongin sialan! Aku membenci mu!"

.

.

.

Maknae Lines 1994 present

.

.

.

Sehun menatap kesal ke arah teman teman nya. Malam ini idola nya akan mengadakan konser di kota nya. Sebagian besar temannya menonton konser itu, karena hampir satu kelas ini mengidolakan artis yang sama. Depapepe.

Duo asal Jepang yang bermain gitar akustik ini banyak digandrungi oleh remaja seusia Sehun ini. Sehun merasa kesal karena uang nya yang tak mencukupi untuk membeli tiket masuk konser itu. Padahal Sehun sangat menunggu nunggu kedatangan idola nya ini. Sehun sangat menyesal karena membeli banyak doujin yaoi di festival anime minggu lalu. Jadi ia tak punya cukup uang sekarang.

Tiket untuk tribun saja dia sudah senang bukan main jika ada yang memberikan pada nya. "Sehun? Kau tidak ikut Chanyeol dan Jongdae yang sedang membicarakan Depapepe? Biasanya kau yang paling heboh" tanya Baekhyun. "hehe tidak ah, aku sedang malas hehe" Sehun hanya menjawab seadanya.

"Jongdae! Kau duduk di VIP? Nanti berikan aku fancam Miura Takuya ya!" teriak Minseok dari arah belakang.

"hey! Miura Takuya itu senpai ku! Aih senpai~~" Kyungsoo menyahut.

"hey! Hey! Hentikan pertengkaran kalian, nanti kalian lihat ya aku akan sehebat Tokuoka Yoshinari!" Chanyeol menambahkan sambil memetik gitar kesayangannya.

"kau terlalu pede Chanyeolie" dengus Kyungsoo.

Sehun muak. Semua orang membicarakan Depapepe yang menjadi topik sensitif di telinga Sehun. Begitu bel pulang berdering Sehun langsung keluar dan pulang ke rumah nya.

.

.

.

Beberapa kali Sehun menghela napas nya. Sehun mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar, membaca kembali doujin yang sudah di beli nya. Lagi pula sayang bila tidak di baca. Sudah terlanjur di beli.

Sehun mematikan handphone nya agar Jongdae dan Chanyeol tidak berisik live report di konser sana. "biar saja mereka senang senang. Besok aku tak akan masuk sekolah. Mereka pasti heboh bercerita tentang konser di section nya masing masing" keluh Sehun.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Sehun melaksanakan rencana nya semalam untuk tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Dia mengirimi Jongin-kekasih nya-sebuah pesan agar Jongin menemaninya di apartement nya. Namun ia sudah menunggu lama Jongin tak kunjung membalas nya. "**aku benci Jongin**" desah sehun lirih sambil memakan fruit loops nya.

Tak lama handphone Sehun berdering tanda pesan masuk.

_"kuliah ku libur hari ini sayang. Datang saja lah ke apartement ku"_

Sehun bersorak senang. Setidak nya acara membolosnya ini tidak membuat nya merasa kesepian. Sehun bergegas mengambil kunci motor dan jaket nya lalu bergegas menuju apartement Jongin.

"Jonginie~" sapa Sehun sambil membuka pintu. "cepat sekali Hun? Segitu rindunya padaku? Ahaha" Sehun menunduk malu kemudian duduk di pangkuan Jongin. "kau lama membalas pesan ku" keluh Sehun. "maaf aku baru pulang jam 12 tadi malam" jawab Jongin sambil menghirup wangi tubuh Sehun.

"kenapa baru pulang jam segitu? Kemarin kan kau libur" Sehun mengernyitkan dahi nya. "konser Depapepe lah sayang" jawaban Jongin membuat tubuh Sehun menegang tanpa Jongin sadari. **Sehun benci jongin**.

"kau membolos ya? Kenapa hm?" tanya Jongin. Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepala nya lalu turun dari pangkuan Jongin. Melihat Sehun yang lesu Jongin berinisiatif membawakan sebuah lagu dengan gitar kesayangannya.

Sehun menoleh cepat saat lagu kesukaan nya dari album Depapepe yang keluar tahun 2007 itu dimainkan Jongin. Jongin memainkan part Tokuoka Yoshinari dengan sangat sempurna. **Sehun benci Jongin.**

Sehun makin membelalakan matanya saat menyadari ada tanda tangan dua personel Depapepe di gitar putih Jongin itu. **Sehun benci Jongin.**

"kenapa kau diam saja Hun? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan dalam lagu nya?" tanya Jongin saat melihat raut wajah Sehun yang semakin kesal. "tidak" jawab Sehun singkat. "lalu kenapa? Ini kan lagu kesukaan mu?"

Sehun malah masuk ke dalam kamar Jongin dan meremas remas bantal Jongin. Berandai andai itu wajah kekasihnya. Kemudian sehun menyadari. Sebuah foto baru saja di bingkai-karena Sehun hapal detail apartement Jongin-. Foto Jongin dengan Depapepe. **SEHUN BENCI JONGIN.**

"Hunnie?" Jongin melonggokan kepalanya di celah pintu.

"YAAAA! KIM JONGIN AKU MEMBENCIMU! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU SETEGA INI PADAKU! AKU INI SUDAH MERATAPI NASIB KARENA TAK MENONTON KONSER DEPAPEPE DAN KAU MALAH MENYOMBONGKAN APA YANG KAU DAPAT SEMALAM DARI KONSER ITU! BAGAI MANA BISA KAU DAPAT FOTO DAN TANDA TANGAN MEREKA BEGINI HA?! JONGIN SIALAN! AKU MEMBENCI MU SELAMA NYA!" teriak Sehun dalam satu tarikan napas.

_**End**_

_Hoho ini hanya sekedar drabble singkat yang saya dapat karena dendam saya yang tidak dapat menonton konser Depapepe padahal hampir satu kelas saya membicarakan mereka._

_**MIND TO REVIEW?**_


	2. hanya sequel abal abal

Jongin, I hate you

.

.

.

KaiHun

.

.

Warn! Typo(s), Yaoi, fluff

Disclaimer: this story based on my imagine

.

.

.

"Jongin sialan! Aku membenci mu!"

.

.

.

Maknae Lines 1994 present

.

.

.

Suara desahan terdengar di penjuru apartement itu. _Aahhh... Nggghhh... Ouhhhh... Shhhh._ Dan berbagai huruf vokal dengan imbuhan hurf h dibelakangnya itu bersahut-sahutan. Jongin, pemilik apartement ini sedang menikmati video yang baru saja di download nya. Jongin memang sudah kuliah, tapi bukan berarti ia bisa seenaknya menodai otak lugu kekasih nya.

Oh Sehun adalah pemuda terlugu yang pernah Jongin temui. Bukan polos, tapi lugu. Dan beruntung nya lelaki lugu itu adalah kekasih Jongin.

2 tahun lalu Sehun pernah sekali memergoki Jongin sedang menonton blue film koleksinya. Namun Sehun tidak mengucapkan kalimat apapun, ia hanya menatap Jongin dengan tatapan kecewa lalu pergi. Jongin tidak mau itu terjadi lagi, hampir setahun penuh Jongin mengistirahatkan pikiran kotor nya demi kenyamanan kekasih nya.

Namun godaan kali ini tidak dapat terelakan. Sora Aoi, porn star idola nya bermain video threesome baru. Jongin diberitahu oleh Hyukjae sunbae yang menghampiri nya saat istirahat tadi. Jongin langsung mendownload video itu, dan menonton nya berulang ulang. Ini adalah kali ke sembilan Jongin menonton video ini.

Jongin mulai terangsang sendiri dan mengeluarkan penis nya. Ia mengocok penis nya pelan, dan lambat laun semakin cepat seiring berjalannya video.

Handphone Jongin menyala menandakan panggilan telepon masuk, namun Jongin tak mendengarnya karena handphone nya di silent. Jongin pun tetap sibuk mengurusi penis nya yang berdiri tegak.

"ish! Dimana Jongin? Kenapa telepon ku tidak di angkat?" keluh Sehun. "padahal aku sudah membuat Oreo Cheesecake kesukaannya untuk merayakan anniversarry 2 tahun kita" gumam Sehun. "biar sajalah, kita langsung ke apartement nya saja. Dia libur kan setiap hari Selasa?"

Sehun menjalankan mobil nya menuju kawasan apartement Jongin. _Aku punya firasat tak baik._ "sudah sampai" ujar Sehun sambil membuka pintu. Sehun masuk ke dalam apartement dan sesekali menyapa-dan disapa-beberapa pegawai apartement yang mengenalnya "nomor 88..." gumam Sehun memastikan.

Sehun lalu memasukkan sandi pintu yang sudah dihafal diluar kepalanya. "Jongin aku da..."

"JONGIN! AKU SUDAH BILANG PADAMU UNTUK TIDAK MELAKUKNYA LAGI BODOH! KAU INI PUNYA SENDIRI KENAPA MELIHAT PUNYA ORANG LAIN?! OTAK MU PERLU DICUCI KIM JONGIN! KAU LEBIH MEMILIH MELIHAT TUBUH ORANG LAIN DIBANDING AKU" teriak Sehun.

"sssttt sayang, berhentilah berteriak-teriak, minggu lalu kau sudah puas meneriaki ku karena Depapepe sayang. Sekarang bagaimana kalau kau simpan suara mu itu untuk berteriak mendesahkan nama ku nanti?"

Sehun menendang bokong Jongin lalu meletakkan cake yang dibawa nya di atas meja. "aku mengharapkan perayaan romantis untuk hari jadi kita yang ke dua ini, tapi kau malah seperti ini" lirih Sehun. "maaf Hun..."

Sehun duduk di sofa dan Jongin hanya mampu menatap Sehun penuh rasa bersalah. "Aku tau, bahkan tubuhku tak akan pernah sebanding dengan Sora Aoi mu-" ucap Sehun menatap Jongin. "-tapi aku hanya menyimpan tubuhku agar hanya kau dan orangtua ku yang melihatnya" Jongin pun mengulas sebuah senyum dan langsung memeluknya.

"jalan pikiran mu lebih dewasa dari ku sayang" ucap Jongin sambil mencium bibir tipis Sehun. "mmhh tentu saja, kau yang terlalu kekanakan Jongin"

"Bagaimana kalau kita praktekkan apa yang kau tonton barusan? Hitung hitung hadiah anniversarry dari ku" ajak Sehun yang langsung di sambut ganas oleh Jongin.

**END!**

_Ya kalian pasti tau abis itu sekai ngapain kan mueheehehe aku ga bisa bikin gituan jadi segini ajaya hahaha. Ini juga sebatas drabble abal sebagai present aku karena kemaren aku ulang tahun^^ yeay! Ya walaupun birthday aku tahun ini ga seasik tahun tahun sebelumnya._

_150209._

_-Hyo_


End file.
